Alchemy's Ninjas
by CherrySakuYuuki
Summary: A girl named Erika Dunbar, and her two cousins, Ed and Al Elric, get stuck in another world. They're stuck in an old fashioned world with ninjas. They struggle to live in this new world and go back to their own.


**Chapter One: Stuck In Another World**

It was sunny, and light filtered in through the windows in the library. I could see all of the dust motes that were drifting in the air where the light hit them. I was leafing through some books on alchemy and didn't hear my cousins come in. It was important that I study these books, I needed to be good at alchemy.

"Studying hard I see," Edward said, leaning on the edge of the table.

I looked up, giving him and Al a two finger wave to show him that I knew he was there. I couldn't stop studying for anything. The reason I was trying so hard was because I wanted to be as good as Ed and Al.

My name is Erika Dunbar. My mother was named Kalie, and she was Trisha Elric's younger sister. My father was David Dunbar, and he married my mother when they were both eighteen. Not so long ago, my parents were...experimented on. Someone captured them and used them as experiments to learn how to make talking chimera. I was left alone, and the only other relatives were my cousins, Ed and Al.

The reason I have to try so hard at alchemy is because of them. Everyone thinks that because I'm related to them, I'm able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. I can _only_ use alchemy _with_ a transmutation circle. I've only known how to use alchemy since about three months ago. I hear everyone talk about me, it's always the same thing: _Why can't that girl use alchemy without a transmutation circle? Isn't she an Elric? No, she's a Dunbar, she's only the cousin of the Elrics. She's the only person in the Elric family who isn't a state alchemist. She's such a failure..._

Edward and Alphonse kept telling me to ignore the people and to just learn alchemy at my own pace, but I was always studying late into the night, trying to learn the secret of using alchemy without a transmutation circle. Every time I asked Ed and Al about it, they would always avoid the topic, they never told me how to do alchemy without a circle. I wanted to be a state alchemist too, I wanted a title for myself. Ed was the "Fullmetal Alchemist" and Al was the "Living Soul Alchemist". I wanted to be something too.

"Hey, Erika! Stop Studying, let's go have some family fun time or whatever people call it," Ed interrupted.

I closed my book and put it in the pile of books that I was going to check out. I nodded to Ed and took the stack to the check-out counter. I could see Ed and Al leave as the women at the counter asked for my library card. Hoping that Ed had taken the car instead of walking here, I walked out the double doors. Ed did take the car, the engine was on and he honked his horn twice when he saw me. He motioned for me to dump all of the books in the trunk and to get them later, I did what I was told.

I got in the back seat and Ed took off. Ed looked at me through the rear view mirror. There was a worried expression on his face as he asked, "Why do you study so hard, Erika? I mean, I understand you want to be a state alchemist, but you don't need to stud 24/7. I know how hard you study in the middle of the night."

I gasped in surprise, "How do you know?"

"It's not good for your health that you're book studying so hard, but in the middle of the night, when you're trying to practice using alchemy, it can get a little noisy."

Ed didn't know what went on in my head. I always strove for perfection and praise. But lately, I've been rejected by society, just because I was nowhere near as good as I was "suppose" to be.

Suddenly big, red bouncy balls were thrown into the streets and five children ran after them. Ed put on the brakes and swerved to the side. I didn't know what happened after that. Everything went by quickly, but it seemed like all of the scenes were in slow motion. I could feel the crash as we ran right into a wall, the car seemed to fold into itself right before it burst into flames, with me, Ed, and Al still inside of it.

***

I woke up to blue sky and green grass. It was peaceful here and I didn't want to get up. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how I got here. All of a sudden I was calm and in the next moment I was sitting up, hyperventilating, the memories of the crash seemed to crash down on me, no pun intended. This seemingly peaceful world must actually be heaven, or limbo. This place was exactly like Resembool, except there were no houses around.

If this actually was heaven or limbo, Ed and Al must be here too. I stood up stretching my arms and legs. I started walking around, occasionally calling their names. Soon it had been at least two hours, and my throat was raw from all of the yelling. I lowered myself to the ground to rest, if even for a little bit.

"What is a person like you, doing in a training place like this?"

I jumped up, the voice was from a male and I didn't want to get in trouble with anyone here. Anyways, I knew enough alchemy to defend myself from perverts.

"Show yourself and stop hiding like a coward!" I challenged the newcomer.

"Okay, okay." A strong looking guy came out from behind a tree. He had on some weird clothes that I had never seen before. His hair was brown and spiked, there were also two red fangs painted on each side of his cheek. His eyes were narrowed, but I got the impression that they weren't that way on purpose and that he was born with eyes like that.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him, still in my fighting position.

"The better question is who are _you_? I've never seen anyone wear clothes like that before, so you must be from somewhere far."

"Do you know where two other guys are who are dressed in clothes like mine?"

"You're avoiding the question I just asked you."

I sighed, this guy was giving me a headache and I wasn't going to stand here and get interrogated by some guy in weird clothing, I wasn't a criminal. "Forget it, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" the guy yelled at me. "Akamaru! Stop her!"

I walked away, not caring who Akamaru was and not caring who the guy was. It's not like I was going to get to know him, and I definitely _wasn't_ going to stay in this weird place.

I took a few steps before I was frozen in place. Right in front of me was a gigantic dog who would be taller than me if it stood on its hind legs. It didn't seem like a dog, more like a lion, it was that big. Memories of the past surrounded me and I fell, tears springing into my eyes. There was a dog in front of me, and it was _gigantic._ The dog was way bigger than the dog that had attacked me when I was five years old, I still have the scars from the dog's bite marks, and I'm still deathly afraid of dogs.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" the strange guy said to the dog.

I sat there whimpering because of the dog. My arms were in front of my face to protect it, just in case the dog was about to attack.

The guy turned to me, finally noticing how afraid I was of his dog. "Hey are you okay? Are you afraid of dogs or something?"

When I didn't answer he looked at me and started laughing.

"There's no need to be afraid of Akamaru! He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless I told him to."

I started inching away from the guy. In one second, he could make the dog attack me.

He sighed and chuckled under his breath. He reached towards me with his hand and said, "It's okay, I won't make Akamaru hurt you. And don't worry, I know exactly where the guys you're looking for are."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
